Semiconductor memory devices include, for example, static random access memory (SRAM), and dynamic random access memory (DRAM). In some approaches, a SRAM device includes a SRAM array, and the SRAM array includes memory cells. The memory cells typically include transistors that are coupled to bit lines and word lines. The bit lines and word lines are used to read data from and write data to the memory cells.